


Hmm (not a fic)

by ItsJustMe62623



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Public Service Announcements, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: .., :P, I'm Sorry, Just a Question rq, Not really a public service announcement sorry, Oops, not actually a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMe62623/pseuds/ItsJustMe62623
Summary: ....it's not possible to summarize this anymore.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Hmm (not a fic)

So.....  
I have posted a total of one (1) fic(s). I was not very happy with it :/  
As a result, I would appreciate if you'd let me know whether you'd be willing to read my fics.  
I have very little motivation (other than my bsf. Hello) and I'm not sure if I want to keep writing. 

Let me know what you think in the comments! I'd love to hear your opinion :)

ᕕ( TwT)ᕗ


End file.
